


WAIT ARE YOU SAD?

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Misunderstandings, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Slice of Life, but clueless, smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Patton misunderstands the look Logan is giving him when he interrupts the others work.Based on Thomas's Pokemon October short.





	WAIT ARE YOU SAD?

Virgil walked into the living room to find Logan sitting on the lounge. Virgil was confused as Logan was just sitting there face palming and looking thoroughly “done” with everything in life at that particular moment.

Logan let out a sigh as Virgil sat down next to him.

“Hey Lo.”

“Good afternoon Virgil,” mumbled Logan through his hand.

“Something up?” asked Virigl.

Logan finally removed his hand and readjusted his glasses. He gestured to the stack of student essays on the coffee table.

“I was in the process of grading these student’s assessments, when Patton burst into the room and launched into a very loud and animated story about a yellow lady bug he had just found in the garden.”

“And…” prompted Virgil.

“And,” continued Logan “I was annoyed that he had interrupted my work, so rather than snapping at him like I would usually do, I decided to um hang on –” Logan quickly shuffled through his flash cards. “To give him a death stare for being so extra.”

“And I take it that didn’t work.”

“Oh no – it worked. It just made everything so much worse.”

“Huh how?”

“Patton stops his story as I am glaring furiously at him and says “I-I don’t know what’s happening- WAIT ARE YOU SAD?!?””

Logan sighed again “So now he is going to spend the entire day with me to make sure I am not sad, despite my protests that I am not actually sad, which he promptly ignored.”

“Um okay, so, where is he?”

“He is baking me cookies. But he will run back in here every five minutes from the kitchen to check on me.”

And, as if on cue, Patton suddenly runs into the room covered in cookie batter and flour. “Logan are you okay? The cookies will ready in 15 minutes – hold on until then! Virgil why are you laughing? Whatever the joke is tell it to Logan so he can laugh too”


End file.
